Waifs and Princes of Nobility: A Short Story
by iWandering-Shapeshifter
Summary: Kita's memories of the days prior to the main canon plot, including her first meeting of Rangiku as well as her first collision with a young Byakuya Kuchiki. Kita's POV, ByaOC, fluff included. rated T for later chapters. review please! thanks everyone!
1. Chance Crash Landing

hi everyone! happy new year :D

as a way of celebrating the new year, i decided to put up a little short story for you guys to sit and enjoy.  
>y'want more info on it, read the summary on the story when it's up.<p>

disclaimer! **Tite Kubo owns everything; Kita, Kiba and random people i just thought of belong to me. enjoy! 8D **

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, you're gonna be late!"<p>

The girl swore under her breath when her sandal fell onto the floor of her room as she tried to tie the bands around her ankle.  
>"Don't remind me!" She hollered back, tying the bands and rushing out into the hall and down the hall to the backdoor.<p>

He held her bento box out calmly while he sipped his tea before she snatched the box from his hand. "See you later; don't get into any trouble, alright?" He requested, amber eyes on her hurried blue gaze.  
>She nodded vigorously, opening the backdoor.<p>

"Hai; see ya, Kiba-nii!" She called over her shoulder as she rushed out the door and ran down the street towards her destination, praying to whatever god that resided over their lives that she wouldn't get there late.

* * *

><p>"Kiryuugaki?" The sensei called out in a monotone voice.<p>

"Here!" A burly boy barked.

"Akatsuki? Where in hell is that girl?"  
>The man looked up in annoyance at the rows of occupied seats infront of him that rose up to the back of the far wall, brown eyes narrowed slightly.<p>

"Here! Sorry, I'm late!" She panted, skidding into the classroom and coming to a halt infront of the sensei's desk, her long black hair pulled into a tight ponytail and slight beads of sweat trickling down her face.  
>The man checked her name off on his list.<br>"Try not to be tardy next time, Miss Akatsuki. It won't get you far… Doraida?" He called out, dismissing her to face off against the hushed chatter of the rest of the room's occupants.

She lowered her gaze humbly, trudging her way up the stairs to find an empty seat.

There was blessedly an unoccupied seat next to a girl with long strawberry-blonde hair and periwinkle eyes; the girl looked at her and smiled in a friendly way as she made a beeline to the seat and sat down next to her, placing her bento box between her feet.

"Thanks," she thanked the girl with a humble smile on her face.  
>The girl nodded. "You're welcome. I'm Rangiku, by the way. Rangiku Matsumoto." She introduced herself lightly.<br>She smiled again and nodded back. "Kita Akatsuki." She replied.  
>"Are you living here at the dorms?" Rangiku asked curiously.<br>She shook her head. "Nah, I live with my big brother." She answered.  
>She blinked.<br>"No parents?" She wondered.  
>Her eyes lowered.<p>

"Actually, it's…"

"Would you two shut your damn pie holes up there? _Some_ of us want to _learn_ here!" A girl with a pig-nose and annoyed green eyes glared up at the two girls.  
>Rangiku scoffed.<br>"Don't be jealous just because we're not_ flat-chested_ like you, Yuka." She declared.  
>The girl named Yuka snorted. "Shut up, Rukongai trash. You're only saying that because you're so damn sl…"<p>

"Both of you, be _quiet_."

A voice cut across her next insult, bringing the three girls' attention to the person who'd silenced them.

A boy with jet black hair pulled into a ponytail, pale skin, and dark gray eyes glared at the three girls, his brow furrowed, before he turned his gaze back to the front of the room.  
>Both Rangiku and the girl Yuka quieted and turned their attention to the lecture that was about to begin; Kita stared at the head of the black-haired boy for a moment before following their lead.<p>

* * *

><p>Birds chirped in the trees nearby.<p>

"So you're from the Rukon district, huh?" She wondered as they walked to lunch.  
>She nodded.<br>"Yeah. What about you? You said you lived with your older brother." She returned, looking at her.  
>Kita smiled slightly. "My brother and I, we live in the nobility district." She explained.<br>Rangiku widened her eyes briefly.  
>"<strong>What<strong>? No way, I didn't know you were a _noble_!" She exclaimed, perking a few ears of passerby students.  
>She laughed weakly.<br>"Yeah, well, we're not exactly high-class. If anything, we're middle-class nobility. Our family had a famous title at one point, but I don't think it's so highly revered now a days." She explained.  
>She rolled her eyes. "You're still a <em>noble<em>, y'know that…"

"**OW**!"

A boy crashed into her as they were walking towards a large tree with shade, sending the black-haired girl to the ground, her book and bento box flying from her hands.  
>"Ow…" The girl muttered, getting to her feet.<p>

"Watch where you're going,_ will you_?" A familiar voice snapped at her, perking her ears and making her turn to stare at the familiar gray gaze of the boy she'd had class with, earlier.

Now that she got a better look at him, she couldn't help but notice that he _was_cute…

She blushed brightly and scoffed.  
>"<em>Me?<em> Like _you're _one to talk!" She snapped back, scowling to hide her blush as her blue eyes narrowed.

The boy scoffed back, getting to his feet; he offered a hand to help her up.  
>She took his offered hand and got to her feet, bending to pick up her book.<br>"Here." He lifted her bento box to her sight, handing it to her.  
>She took it from his hands, eyeing him briefly.<br>"Thanks. And sorry for running into you." She apologized, bowing her head reflexively and straightening to look at him.  
>He nodded.<br>"You're welcome. And try watching where you step, next time. Coulda gotten hurt." He shrugged the last bit, gray eyes darting away before meeting her gaze.  
>Kita smirked slightly.<br>"I'll remember that. So what's your name?" She wondered, folding her arms over her chest.  
>He smirked back, a cocky light shining in his eyes. "Byakuya Kuchiki, the next head of the Kuchiki clan." He answered confidently.<br>"What's yours, clumsy one?" He taunted.  
>She rolled her eyes calmly. "Kita Akatsuki; my name isn't as fancy as yours, but it's something." She shot back.<br>"'Kita', huh? You don't look that cold." He teased, playing on the translation of her name which was 'North'.  
>She smirked. "Well you don't look like a shining beacon of light, either, Kuchiki." She remarked.<br>He blushed slightly and scoffed.  
>"I think I remember you, now; you're the Akatsuki girl that lives near my father's estate." He mused, now thinking back to whom exactly lived near him.<p>

She raised a brow.

"That huge place is _yours_? Holy crap. I didn't think they had an arrogant kid like _you_ living there…" She muttered.  
>"<em>What was that<em>?" He turned on her, a vein popping on his temple.  
>She raised a hand in defense. "I said nothing," she replied simply.<br>Byakuya scoffed.  
>"Well anyway, you're the new kid around here, so y'wanna eat lunch with me so I can show you around this place?" He wondered, looking at her curiously.<br>Kita nodded and smiled.  
>"Alright. Hey, where's Rangiku?" She wondered, now noticing her new friend had abandoned her.<br>"I think I saw her head off to the library… Anyway, c'mon." He shrugged, turning and leading the way to the tree.

She followed quickly, glad to be making another friend on her first day.

* * *

><p>She picked at his hair tie. "You realize these things are moreso for <em>girls<em>, right?" She wondered.  
>He scoffed.<br>"I'm tryin' to grow my hair out! Geez, don't be so _sexist_…" He muttered, stomping ahead of her down the raised pathway.  
>She trotted after him. "Sor-<em>ry<em>. Geez, and I thought **I** took things personal…" She mused.  
>He rolled his eyes.<br>"So who lives with you? I remember hearing my father mention something about your parents dying a few years ago…" He asked quietly, perking her ears.  
>She looked away briefly. "Just my brother. He's ten years older than me, so he takes care of me now that our parents are dead." She explained calmly.<br>Byakuya nodded. "I'm sorry." He apologized, offering his condolences.  
>Kita smiled slightly. "It's OK. I try not to think about it too much."<p>

The bell chimed loudly, dismissing classes for the day.

"Since we're neighbors, y'want to walk me home?" She asked, looking at his gray eyes.  
>He smiled at her.<br>"It'd be my honor to escort a young damsel to her home." He teased, giving a little bow.  
>Kita laughed and poked his chest absently. "Shut up, Kuchiki." She shot back, walking ahead of him to the nearest exit.<p>

Byakuya rubbed the spot where she'd poked him and ran after her lead.

* * *

><p>Birds chirped lightly in the trees overhead as the two teenagers walked home.<p>

"Is your brother a Soul Reaper?" He wondered aimlessly, perking her ears.  
>She shook her head. "No, he's not."<p>

In retrospect, she was only _half_-lying.  
>Her brother had been a part of the 10th division as a 5th seat, but after their parents were killed by a hollow, he immediately went rogue and quit the Gotei 13 to stay home and be the "man of the house" as well as her caretaker and keeper.<p>

He'd managed to evade judgment by the Central 46 – whoever they were – for some reason he'd yet revealed to her.

He glanced at her and nodded, perking up at seeing the smaller house almost a mile away from his own home.  
>"We're here." He announced calmly, directing her gaze to the large estate that loomed tall compared to her humble home.<br>Kita smiled at him. "Thanks for walking me." She thanked him lightly.  
>Byakuya nodded and smirked bemusedly.<br>"No problem. It's not like I could let ya go home by yourself; gods know if anything happened to a defenseless girl like yourself…" He began to declare.  
>She sighed and kicked his shin with her foot gently.<br>"I get it, I get it! Anyway, I'll see ya tomorrow, right?" She asked lightly as he rubbed his shin.

"Yeah." He smiled at her.

She waved lightly before rushing to her house as he watched her make it to the front door safely.  
><em><br>What an interesting girl_, he thought to himself, turning to retreat to his own home.

* * *

><p>A few years passed.<p>

Time seemed to move slowly in the peaceful period that was a blessing to the Soul Society's occupants.  
>The familiar swinging of a wooden <em>bokuto <em>sword sounded in the spring air as she calmly snuck towards the high wooden fence that closed off the large courtyard of the Kuchiki estate.

Kita had gotten a bit taller in the past years that passed by, her long dark black hair still held in a high ponytail, her body developing at the still-slow pace it kept; never once did the stubborn light fade from her clear blue eyes.  
>She poked her head over the wooden fence to see a familiar tall boy with black hair that was pulled back into a likewise-high ponytail swinging his wooden sword up and down repeatedly; she smirked to herself as she noticed that his muscles on his arms had started developing into small hardy ones that would most likely grow stronger as he got older.<br>She hopped the fence lightly, leaping over the green hedge and landing gracefully on the grass.

"You won't get far by swinging a _bokuto _around when an actual zanpakuto does better justice!" She declared loudly, making the young man jump slightly and drop the wooden sword before picking it up.

He whirled his angered gray gaze onto the young woman with clear blue eyes that was laughing at him.  
>"Don't <em>do <em>that! Damn it, Kita." He snapped annoyedly at her.  
>She giggled and smiled innocently at him.<br>"It was too hard to pass up, Byakuya. Besides, it gave me the time to notice you're getting stronger." She added calmly.  
>He blushed slightly in modesty and scoffed, wiping sweat from his brow absently before folding his arms over his chest.<br>"You're turning into a _stalker_, y'know that? And your hair looks stupid like that." He pointed out, seeing a vein pop on her cheek.

"Shut up, at least me being a girl gives me an _advantage_ with hair ties, ya _transvestite_ noble." She snapped hotly.  
>"<em>What'd you call me?<em>" Byakuya began to exclaim, an equal vein popping on his right temple.

A calm set of footsteps interrupted their would-be boisterous argument, bringing both teenagers' attentions to the intruder.  
>An elderly man with long white hair and moustache stood before them, his arms folded across his chest; a pale sea green scarf adorned his shoulders as his wise violet eyes ogled the two teenagers.<p>

"Grandfather! What a surprise; did you decide to rest here today, instead of at the barracks?" Byakuya asked lightly, walking up to the elderly captain.  
>He nodded.<br>"I was going to compliment you on your ambitious training when I heard the yelling match you had going on." His violet gaze turned to the girl standing behind his grandson. "What is your name, young lady?" He asked calmly.

"K-Kita Akatsuki, sir! I apologize for disturbing any tranquility of yours." She blushed slightly and bowed humbly, straightening before the two Kuchiki.  
>"Ah, so <em>you're<em> the boisterous Akatsuki girl I've heard my grandson speak of. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." He nodded to her.  
>Byakuya blushed slightly as she laughed gently at his expense.<br>"A-anyway, Grandfather, what is it you were going to tell me?" He asked quickly, directing the attention back to him.  
>He blinked slightly. "Oh, yes. What do you say, Byakuya, about taking a break from practice for a while? I've brought someone here to see you." He requested.<p>

Both teenagers blinked simultaneously. "Me?" He wondered confusedly.

A pair of boobs poked at his face from the side as a woman appeared before them; his eyes narrowed annoyedly as he recognized the woman automatically.  
>"It's you, <strong>cat monster<strong>!" Byakuya exclaimed, swinging the wooden _bokuto_at the woman who bounced back effortlessly.

Kita blinked. "'Cat monster'?" She repeated, a sweatdrop forming on her brow.

The woman laughed.  
>"<em>'Cat monster<em>'? That's what I get for coming to visit? And out of my way to make a special trip!" She declared lightly.  
>"Oh, <em>please<em>! Since when did I ever say I wanted you to come visit me? As the next head of the Kuchiki clan, I don't wish to be involved in your games! They're not fun!" He exclaimed.  
>"Oh, is that <em>so<em>?" She wondered.

Kita blinked in surprise to see the woman disappear and reappear behind her friend, swiftly and easily pulling his hair tie off, letting his hair fall down to below his shoulders.  
><em>She's fast…!<em> She thought in awe, instantly feeling a sort of admiration for the strange woman with amber eyes.  
>Byakuya swung the <em>bokuto<em> at where she had stood, scowling at her as she stood atop the low fence, laughing merrily and waving the red hair tie in the air like a flag.  
>"It may be games to you, but I'd be worried if a mere <em>girl<em> was able to steal a hair tie off the leader's head!" She laughed.  
>His eyes narrowed again as a vein popped angrily on his cheek, an angered grimace on his face.<br>"Stay right where you are, Miss Yoruichi Shihoin; you haven't even seen my _shun-po_ yet!" He declared.  
>"Oh yeah? Looks like you lost." The woman named Yoruichi grinned widely, disappearing from where she stood.<br>Byakuya scoffed.  
>"I do see. It appears you're trying to make me very <em>angry<em>… Fine! I guess you'll have to find out yourself, the fact of the matter is that my _shun-po_ is far superior to **yours**!" He exclaimed, gripping the _bokuto _in hand and disappearing after the woman's retreat.

Kita sweatdropped again.

Byakuya's grandfather exhaled exasperatedly. "Oh, that boy. There's no telling how far Byakuya would go just to control his temper! Nothing I can do about it, now, guess I'll have some tea."  
>He looked at the girl.<br>"Would you care to join me, Miss Akatsuki? You'll be wasting your breath if you intend to follow Byakuya's chase." He wondered calmly.

Kita nodded. "Yes, thank you. I'd be honored to." She smiled lightly, following the elderly captain as he led the way inside.

* * *

><p>"So <em>that's <em>who that woman is. She looks strong." She mused quietly.

The elderly captain gave a faint smile.  
>"You speak as if you admire her, already." He declared.<br>Kita chuckled.  
>"Hai, I mean, I admire that she's strong as well as kind." She smiled sheepishly, lowering her gaze to sip her tea again.<br>He nodded. "I must apologize for you witnessing my grandson's temper in action." He apologized.  
>She smiled again. "I've seen his temper before, but only during training, so it's alright." She reassured him.<p>

He raised a brow briefly. "Have you sparred against him, before?" He wondered.

She shook her head. "Not yet. It'd be interesting, though, considering I've seen him in training; I'd probably be able to take him on." She mused with a light smile.  
>He sipped his tea. "I see…" He mused quietly.<p>

Kita blinked to see her friend slam open the sliding door coming from the courtyard, closing it behind him as he trudged into the dining room.  
>His grandfather perked up.<br>"Oh, you're back. Did Miss Shihoin return to the 2nd squad barracks?" He asked calmly as he plopped down tiredly on her left.  
>He nodded.<br>"Yes, Grandfather." He replied; she noticed his hair was messy, slight smudges of dirt on his face and at least a leaf or two stuck in his hair.

Other than that, he looked like hell.

"You look horrible." She muttered.  
>He scowled slightly at her.<br>"Don't patronize me, Kita. You're not the one who had to chase down that cat monster." He grumbled, putting his elbows on the tabletop and supporting his face by his palms.  
>She sweatdropped and rolled her eyes.<br>"Well quit griping. I'd expect the next head of the Kuchiki clan to not _complain_ so much." She remarked calmly, sipping her tea again.

He scoffed and looked away.  
>"Get off my back." He muttered.<p>

She smirked gently and sighed, glancing at his messy hair again. "Byakuya, where's the hair tie?" She asked patiently.  
>He held up the red hair tie he'd managed to snatch back, the ends of the ribbon slowly losing strands.<p>

Kita took the hair tie from his hand and scooted closer to him, making him perk up alertly.

"W-what're you _doing_?" He demanded hesitantly, feeling a slight heat spread across his cheeks at being so close to a girl's breasts.  
>She chuckled.<br>"Just stay_ still_." She coaxed him, reaching inside her robes and pulling out a small blue comb, gently running it through his slightly tangled black hair.  
>Both Kuchiki men watched glanced at her with some sort of intrigument as the girl managed to get the leaves out of his hair and run the comb through the black strands.  
>She removed the hair tie from its holding place in her mouth to gather his hair in her hands and tie his hair back to the high ponytail he had it in earlier.<p>

"OK, done." She announced lightly, perking his ears.

Byakuya smiled appreciatively at her.  
>"Thanks, Kita." He replied.<br>Kita shrugged and stowed her comb back inside her robes. "No problem, just don't complain so much, alright?" She smiled lightly back.  
>He smirked.<br>"Can't make any promises on that, but I'll try." He declared.  
>She smirked back.<p>

* * *

><p>wow that was a long first chapter.. haha that's the longest 1st chapter i've ever uploaded on here! xD<p>

and yes, you can tell i used episode 208 for reference on a young Byakuya; the Yoruichi part was a bonus ^^

anyway, **review please! thanks guys. **


	2. Blissful Orange Dream Reunion

hai everyone!  
>haha you're in luck, this chapter isn't as long as the first one was. i don't got much to put right now, so i'll just fast forward to the disclaimer.<p>

disclaimer! **Tite Kubo owns everything; Kita, Kiba and Kuro Yaibira are mine. enjoy! 8D **

* * *

><p>He raised a brow at her.<p>

"What d'you think?" She wondered of his opinion on her new uniform.

She'd first been placed in 3rd Squad after graduating under Captain Gin Ichimaru, a fresh face captain that – surprisingly – had graduated with her now-new captain Byakuya Kuchiki; it was only a year later that she was transferred out of the 3rd Division and to 6th Division.  
>He sipped his tea.<br>"You look the same as you did last year. You're gonna be late." He answered finally, lowering his gaze back to his book.

She scowled slightly at her brother.  
>"'Figured I should've asked Rangiku… Anyway, I'll see ya later." She sighed, waving briefly to him before leaving for the 6th Division barracks.<p>

The sun was barely beginning to rise slowly to overtake the horizon from the thin crescent of the fortnight before.  
><em><br>You finally transferred out from under that fox-faced man_.

A voice crept into the back of her mind, nearly giving her a start.  
>Kita sighed calmly and continued on her way.<br>_Good morning to you too, Kuro Yaibira_, she replied.  
>Kuro Yaibira was her zanpakuto's name; she'd obtained her a few months before graduating from the Academy.<br>From what she could decipher about the sword spirit's identity, she only remembered seeing yellow wolf eyes and shaggy raven hair that overlapped her pointed furry ears.  
>The zanpakuto scoffed quietly.<br>_Baka girl, it's Kuro. Don't use my full name unless you intend to use shikai, alright?_ She chided, a patient edge to her calm voice.  
>She smiled slightly back. <em>Sorry, Kuro<em>. She replied.

Birds chirped lightly in the trees overhead. 

* * *

><p>The familiar sound of blades clashing rang in the air as she passed by the training hall, walking on to the office at the end of the long corridor.<p>

_I wonder if he's gotten any more good-looking_, Kuro mused aloud to her.  
>Kita blushed slightly and scoffed inwardly, hearing the wolf-demon spirit chuckle.<br>_Unlike you, _I'm_ not wondering on that. _She shot back.  
>The wolf-demon spirit seemed to smirk. <em>Yeah.<em> **Sure** _you're not._ She muttered.  
>Kita rolled her eyes at her zanpakuto's words, continuing on her way to his office. <p>

* * *

><p>A light knock sounded on the doorway of his office.<p>

He looked up from reading a paper he had to sign, his eyes locking on the humble intruder.  
>A woman with long black hair that fell to her waist stood in the doorway of the office; her familiar clear blue eyes gleamed happily as a friendly smirk curled her lip upward.<p>

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" She wondered, her voice holding an amused tone beneath the calmness it masqueraded with.  
>He lowered the paper to the desktop and felt an equal smirk grace his lips.<br>"You're late." He pointed out calmly.  
>She smiled knowingly at him and walked into the office. "You never change, Byakuya." She remarked, rubbing behind her neck absently.<p>

He glanced up at her to take note that she'd managed to finally fully develop, now actually having a waist and relatively ample breasts.  
>He swiftly lowered his gaze to the paper infront of him; he had no right to be thinking that.<br>Especially about his childhood friend that had a stubborn streak that was probably neck-in-neck with his.

She waved a hand infront of his face.  
>"Oi, you still there? Byakuya?" She wondered indifferently, making him blink and reflexively grab her hand from waving infront of his eyes.<br>"Yes, I'm here; and must you do that? It's annoying." He replied, scowling knowingly at her.  
>Kita sweatdropped and smirked.<br>"Well, would you prefer a foot to your head or me waving my hand infront of your face?" She wondered lightly as he gently gripped her hand.  
>Byakuya scoffed. "Neither. You're still as impossible as ever." He muttered.<br>She chuckled. "Aww, you missed me." She teased.  
>He ignored the slight pink hue his cheeks obtained at her all-too-correct assumption.<br>"Don't flatter yourself, it's unbecoming of you." He chided, squeezing her hand out of habit.  
>She smirked contently and gently retrieved her hand from his grip. "Yes, Byakuya." She sighed dramatically.<p>

He threw a knowing look at her. "I'm your captain now, remember?" He remarked.

Kita laughed quietly, her familiar laugh making his ears tingle.  
>"I remember, I'm just playing around. Hmm… Is 'Taichou' alright? 'Captain' is too formal." She wagered.<br>Byakuya scoffed quietly at gaining a petname.  
>"It's fine. And since when are you uncomfortable with formality? You're a noble, too." He wondered with slight confusion.<br>She shrugged.  
>"I know, but I've gotten used to being a noble by hearsay, not practice. Why, it doesn't bug you, does it?" She replied curiously.<br>He gave her a look. "So stubborn. It doesn't; not entirely, anyway." He answered.  
>Kita rolled her eyes.<br>"If you say so. Oh yeah, I was kinda wondering if you'd be so kind as to show me around the barracks. I don't really know much about this place." _Or remember, from when you let me see it once_, she added silently.

Byakuya blinked and scowled knowingly at her. "I have papers to work on." He reminded.

She jutted out her lower lip and clapped her hands together.  
>"<strong>Please<strong>? I won't bug you when you're working ever again." She pleaded, giving him the puppy-dog stare she knew would melt his icy resolve any given day.

He stared at her for another long moment before exhaling, lowering his brush.  
>"I'm getting that promise written in blood. Come on." He warned, straightening from his chair to walk around his desk to stand infront of her.<p>

"Yay!"  
>She threw her arms around him, hugging his neck, forcing him to grip the edge of his desk to keep from falling back.<br>The heat returned to his cheeks as she all but crushed herself to his body; he willed his emotions to calm as he held her waist reflexively.  
>Kita pulled back and smiled at him.<br>"I'm glad to see you again, Byakuya." _I missed you_, she added inwardly, her blue eyes gleaming with that happy light again.  
>Byakuya's gray eyes softened at seeing her happy, his hand on her waist squeezing gently.<br>"I'm glad to see you too, Kita." He gently put her back to her feet, tugging gently on the crook of her arm and leading the way out of the office. 

* * *

><p>He sighed patiently as she abandoned his side again to venture.<p>

_She's every bit as impossible as she was when we were young_, he thought, making to walk back to his office and the ready papers waiting on him.

"Oi, you're just gonna _leave _me?"

Her voice perked his ears; he looked up to see she'd –_somehow_—been sitting on the rooftop of one of the towers, waving lightly down at him to get his attention.  
>He exhaled and looked up at her.<br>"What on earth are you doing up there?" _How'd you find a _ladder,_ is the better question_, he silently corrected himself, keeping gaze with her clear blue eyes.  
>She shrugged. "New perspective. C'mon up here, it's cool!" She beckoned lightly.<br>He sweatdropped.  
>"Paperwork, remember?" He reminded.<br>She scowled before getting an idea.  
>"You're just being a<em> coward<em>, Bya-taichou!" She taunted, fighting the grin that wanted to overtake her mouth.  
>He ignored the slight vein popping on his cheek at her taunt regarding his bravery.<br>"Kita…"

He disappeared from where he stood, making her raise a brow curiously.  
>A flutter of robes next to her brought her attention away from where he'd once been.<p>

"Who gave you the right to call me a coward? And don't call me that." He added with a slight grimace; the petname she called out was distasteful, and it made him blush to top it all off.  
>She smiled lightly at him as he sat down next to her.<br>"I had to get you up here somehow, and that seemed like a good idea at the time." She answered with a calm shrug, ignoring his pointed scowl.  
>Byakuya shook his head and sighed. "You're just as impossible as when we were children, I swear." He muttered.<br>Kita giggled and smiled again.  
>"And you're more<em> arrogant<em> than when I first met you." She shot back, jabbing a finger at his well-built chest.  
>He made a face, earning a bark of laughter from the woman next to him; he smiled slightly, glad that he still knew how to make her laugh like he once did.<p>

She smirked and gingerly reached to run a hand through his kempt black hair that he'd let grow to below his shoulderblades.

Byakuya raised a brow.  
>"What're you <em>doing<em>?" He wondered with the familiar curiosity and caution he'd always asked her whenever she did something innocent like this to him in the past.  
>Kita blinked when he caught her hand gently, smiling slightly at him.<br>"You look different with the _kenseikan_. Guess I'm just so used to seeing it down." She laughed weakly and rubbed behind her neck with her free hand.  
>He scoffed quietly and smirked slightly at her. "You look different, too; I was so used to seeing your hair up in that ponytail."<br>She blushed slightly and chuckled.  
>"Your hair looks better, this way." He mused, perking her ears.<br>She blushed again and smiled humbly.  
>"Shut up, Kuchiki." She chided lightly, using his old scolding she'd said in the past.<br>Byakuya smiled at her and squeezed her hand out of habit, reluctantly letting it go.  
>Kita pushed her hair from her face absently, leaning onto his shoulder and closing her eyes.<br>He raised a brow and looked at her. "You're not cold, are you?" He wondered.  
>She shook her head. "No." She answered quietly.<p>

Byakuya smiled slightly at the dark-haired woman resting against his shoulder, gingerly reaching to push a few strands of black hair back from her face, better showing her big clear blue eyes that reminded him of clear skies.  
>Kita sighed quietly.<br>"I missed you, you arrogant idiot." She mused softly.  
>He smirked at her familiar petname.<br>"I missed you too, stubborn girl." He replied.

She chuckled softly and nuzzled into his sleeve, listening to the wind blow softly against the rooftop.

* * *

><p>Bya: *looks at Kita* you are just as impossible as always... -_-;<p>

Kita: *blushes slightly and scoffs* and you're still an arrogant nobleman's brat.

Bya: *scowls at her* what did you say...? -_-++

Kita: *smiles challengingly* you heard me.

Me: *huge sweatdrop* now now, don't kill each other. not today, please!  
>haha anyway, discarding that, <strong>review please! thank you~<strong>

_ + Orange Dream - An Cafe +_


	3. Neighbors

hai everyone!  
>this's the third and last chapter of the story. yes i know it was short, i apologize for that. i just needed to post this story ^^<p>

disclaimer! **Tite Kubo owns everything; Kita, Kiba and Kuro Yaibira are mine. enjoy! :D **

* * *

><p>Her footsteps stormed down the corridor.<p>

A few faces looked up in curiosity to see the black-haired Akatsuki woman heading down the corridor to the captain/lieutenant's offices, her shoulders slightly slumped and a pissy scowl adorning her face.  
>She glanced their way, subduing anyone who dared speak, continuing on her way.<p>

She couldn't believe it.  
>She just <em>couldn't<em>! After all these years of being his close friend, and after their reunion five years back…

Just what _was_ she to him?

* * *

><p>He raised a brow at seeing the door to his office open wide as the face of his old friend walked into the room; she looked pissed off, from what he could guess.<br>Though what she was so angered about, he hadn't the slightest clue.  
>"What's wrong, now?" He asked calmly as she stopped short of the front of his desk.<p>

She was ready to shout at him about how she'd been at his side through most of their childhood, how she'd always felt an attraction towards him, how she felt like she_ loved_ him…

But for some reason she couldn't find the strength to voice these things.

Instead she squared her shoulders and bit her tongue, meeting his curious gray eyes.  
>"It's nothing." She answered at last, perking his ears.<br>_'Nothing'?_ He repeated silently, regarding her response with suspicion; he knew her too well to know when she said "it's nothing" usually meant the complete opposite.  
>He looked up to see her turning on her heel and walking out of the office.<p>

Once she was far from his earshot, she broke into a sprint and ran out the corridor.

* * *

><p>The 10th squad lieutenant watched her old friend take a second hit of sake, draining it swiftly.<p>

"He's getting married and you just stood there?" She repeated quietly as she took another cup of sake.  
>"Yeah. That arrogant son of a bitch, he had the damn nerve to just let me rot here in this shithole." She answered angrily, the alcohol seeming to finally start affecting her system.<br>Rangiku took the sake bottle from her grasping hand and poured herself another shot.  
>"Oi, what the hell, Rangiku?" Kita snapped at her waspishly, scowling at the busty strawberry blonde.<br>"For once in my life, I'm confiscating the sake. Another shot and you'll end up drawing your zanpakuto against your captain." She answered patiently, irking herself at how maternal she was sounding.  
>She scoffed and got to her feet, grabbing her zanpakuto and slinging it over shoulder, storming – more like staggering slightly – to the front door.<p>

"Where're you going?" Rangiku called curiously as she slid the door open.  
>"Nowhere!" Kita answered back calmly, slipping out into the night and slamming the door behind her, making her way up the road.<p>

* * *

><p>A knock sounded on the door panel outside his room.<p>

He raised a brow and straightened from reading, picking up his zanpakuto reflexively and nearing the door.  
>"Oi, you there?"<br>Her familiar voice sounded outside, relieving his tensed muscles as he sighed inwardly; he lowered the zanpakuto to its perch on the stand and opened the sliding door to see his 3rd seat standing infront of him, her sheathed zanpakuto held over her shoulder calmly as her clear blue eyes stared at him.  
>He sighed.<br>"What the hell are you _doing _here? It's after midnight." He demanded patiently.

"Don't get your freaking _kenseikan_ in a knot, will ya? Geez, I can't visit my neighbor?" She scoffed indignantly, walking past him into his room.  
>He raised a brow again at seeing her staggering slightly as she practically waltzed in, admiring how spacious his room looked compared to hers.<br>"Are you _drunk_?" He wondered as she inspected a wall hanging absently, closing the door calmly to look at her.  
>She scowled over at him. "What if I am? Not gonna arrest me, this late at night." She scoffed again, putting a hand to her hip and staring back, the drunken glaze still overlaying her clear blue stare.<br>He scowled back and groaned.  
>"Gods, <em>damn<em> that Matsumoto. Kita, you should get home." He instructed patiently, folding his arms over his chest.  
>She mirrored him and folded her arms, plopping down on the end of his bed.<br>"Not a chance in hell! I'm still mad at you, y'know." She snapped stubbornly, sitting there like a stubborn child.  
>Byakuya looked at her questioningly. "About what?" He asked.<br>Kita scoffed loudly.  
>"'Cuz you're just gonna up and leave me to go get married to some Rukongai woman without considerin' my feelings!" She declared angrily.<br>He could've sworn he saw tears in her eyes.  
>He shook his head. <em>That's what you were trying to tell me, today<em>, he thought.

He silently thanked the gods that she wouldn't remember anything by the next morning.

"Kita, I'm sorry." He apologized gently, seeing her hurriedly brush the tears away.  
>"No you're not. You would've thought about me <em>before<em> you asked her to marry you, you big jerkoff." She snapped hoarsely, glaring at him as he moved away from the door to come closer to the bed, her drunken stare reminding him of a cat wary of a large dog.  
>He sighed and sat next to her.<br>"I've always thought of you. Even if I'm getting married to someone else, I'll always see you as someone close to me." He added the last bit gently, seeing her big blue eyes blink back tears as he met her stare with sympathetic eyes.

Kita sniffed and closed her eyes tightly, finding she couldn't hate him; she felt sick just thinking about loathing her old friend, her captain.

Byakuya frowned as he hated to see her cry, gingerly pulling her towards his chest, letting her latch onto him like a toddler and cry into his shoulder.

The small lantern he'd lit earlier was starting to dim.

He looked at her as she slept soundly on his chest; she'd stopped crying a few minutes ago, lapsing into a well-earned slumber he knew would give a good bite to her the next morning when she woke up.  
>He sat up from lying back on the bed and gathered the sleeping 3rd seat in his arms, reaching for her zanpakuto that was on the floor and tucking it under his arm; straightening and lifting the woman into his arms bridal style, he reached to open the door to his room and step out into the darkness, taking her home.<p>

* * *

><p>Birds chirped lightly in the trees outside.<p>

She squinted at the sunlight, ignoring the sharp stabs of pain in her head, opening her eyes wide to see she was back in her room.  
>She sat up, regretting it instantly, looking to see her zanpakuto was at her bedside; a little note was placed on the sheath.<p>

She looked at the note and smiled slightly at recognizing his familiar way of writing:

'_You're impossible... My stubborn black moon.' _He wrote, making her smile again.

She raised a brow as she noticed he'd scratched something out between 'Impossible' and 'My'...

It looked like the words '_I've always loved you'_.

She smirked wryly as she could only imagine him blushing and slightly flustered at writing that little piece before scratching it out fiercely with the brush.  
>Kita sighed quietly.<p>

"I've always loved you too, you arrogant nobleman." She spoke to the quiet room…

_the rest is history…_

* * *

><p>well, i hope you've all enjoyed this little flash back in time. until next time, everyone!<p>

**reviews keep me going so review please! thank you~**

_+ Neighbors - Theophilus London +_


End file.
